benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nauka o wyłączności prawa dla kobiety wstąpienia po śmierci męża w związek małżeński
Nauka o niemożliwości wstąpienia mężczyzny w następne małżeństwo do końca jego życia jest niszczycielską nauką niechrześcijańską w ostrej sprzeczności z kanonem pisma świętego, według jej założeń jedyną osobą z ludzi która może przed Bogiem legalnie stać się jednym ciałem z drugą osobą w związku małżeńskim po śmierci poprzedniego partnera bądź z powodu cudzołóstwa drugiego partnera w poprzednim związku jest jedynie i wyłącznie kobieta, mężczyzna w takiej sytuacji nie może pod żadnym pozorem nie może uczynić tego samego, i jest pozbawiony zawarcia związku dożywotnio. Przeciwnie do tej nauki, w chrześcijaństwie biblijnym mężczyzna jak i kobieta jako ludzie, posiadają te same prawa chrześcijańskie w małżeństwie, mogą legalnie wstąpić w następny związek małżeński niezależnie od płci w przypadku śmierci drugiego małżonka lub z powodu cudzołóstwa drugiego małżonka. Wyznawcy wypaczenia o wyłączności prawa kobiety do wzięcia następnego męża, nauczają że uniwersalne fragmenty pisma świętego jak w I Koryntian 7:39, które w oczywisty sposób ukazują daną płeć jedynie jako przykład dla zobrazowania zagadnienia, tak naprawdę mówią wyłącznie i jedynie tylko o płci ukazanej w nich, zaprzeczając że są one dawane jako przykład dla zobrazowania. Żona związana jest tak długo, dopóki żyje jej mąż; a jeśli mąż umrze, wolno jej wyjść za mąż za kogo chce, byle w Panu. ' - I Koryntian 1:39 '''Albowiem zamężna kobieta za życia męża jest z nim związana prawem; ale gdy mąż umrze, wolna jest od związku prawnego z mężem. ' - Rzymian 7:2 Nie istnieje żaden powód logiczny w Biblii by zaprzeczać oczywistości obrazowania w tych wersetach dwóch płci przez przykład jednej, co biblia czyni w samym nowym testamencie wielokroć razy wobec wielu spraw, w ostrej niekonsekwencji wyznawcy i nauczyciele wypaczenia nauki o wyłączności praw kobiety do ponownego małżeństwa nie stosują i nie mogą stosować co do innych wersetów tej samej fałszywej logiki. Nie istnieje również żaden sens ani nie ma poszlak w porządku chronologicznym co do spraw małżeńskich w Bożym porządku w starym testamencie, w którym mężczyzna mógł wstępować nawet w związki poligamiczne; nagła odwrotność poniżenia pozycji mężczyzny w kwestii małżeńskiej nie posiada chronologicznego sensu w działaniu Boga. Szkodliwość tej doktryny jest niepodważalna, jest jedną z najbardziej destrukcyjnych nauk życia chrześcijańskiego i ma ogromne skutki i konsekwencje w życiu jednostki. Wyznawcy tej nauki sformułowali własną wypaczoną wersję dystrybucjonalizmu, według której odrzucają oni słowa Jezusa o kwestii małżeńskiej, nauczając że nie są one w tej kwestii skierowane do chrześcijan. Biblia obala ich naukę w samym liście do Rzymian, w ich własnym tekście dowodowym z Rzymian rozdziału 7-dmego, bez nawet potrzeby udawania się do Ewangelii w tej kwestii jakoby jedynie kobieta miała prawo do ponownego wyjścia za mąż. 'Czyż nie wiecie, bracia - mówię przecież do tych, którzy zakon znają - że zakon panuje nad człowiekiem, dopóki on żyje? ' - Rzymian 7:1 Apostoł Paweł zwraca się do braci chrześcijan, nauczając ich o tym że zakon panuje nie nad kobietą ale nad '''CZŁOWIEKIEM - to jest mężczynzną i kobietą. Kobieta werset dalej jest ukazana jako przykład dla CZŁOWIEKA - mężczyzny i kobiety. Albowiem zamężna kobieta za życia męża jest z nim związana prawem; ale gdy mąż umrze, wolna jest od związku prawnego z mężem. ' - Rzymian 7:2 Aby temu zaprzeczyć trzeba zaprzeczyć że mężczyzna jest człowiekiem co jest niemożliwe, nie ma innej drogi; albo jest nią odrzucenie fałszywej doktryny albo uznanie że człowiek którego obrazuje przykład kobiety nie jest mężczyzną a jedynie kobietą. Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości wobec człowieczeństwa mężczyzny, werset więc bez żadnej wątpliwość z powodu wersetu 1-wszego jest stosowany do mężczyzny oraz kobiety. Tak samo WBREW fałszywej logice tej nauki, zarówno mężczyzna jak i kobieta cudzołożą zdradzając współmałżonka, a nie jedynie sama kobieta, a to oznacza, że tak samo oboje płci mogą po śmierci współmałżonka wejść ponownie legalnie przed Bogiem w małżeństwo. '''A zatem, jeśli za życia męża przystanie do innego mężczyzny, będzie nazwana cudzołożnicą, jeśliby jednak mąż zmarł, wolna jest od przepisów prawa i nie jest cudzołożnicą, gdy zostanie żoną drugiego męża. ' - Rzymian 7:3 Tę samą fałszywą logikę wyznawcy tej fałszywej nauki podzielają z '''kultem Mormonów, ponieważ te same wersety rozdziału 7-dmego listu do Rzymian, potępiają jednocześnie poligamie, posiadanie więcej niż jednej żony, twierdzą oni fałszywie również tak samo że wersety 2-gi i 3-ci tyczy się tylko kobiet i tylk one nazwane są cudzołożnicami, mężczyzna natomiast już nie. Kategoria:Nauki Tak samo ich fałszywe twierdzenia jak i Mormonów obala werset 1-wszy, adresujący to wszystko co następuje do "człowieka".